Le Négociateur II
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Nouvelle bataille contre les Saxons. Nouveau coup d'éclat de Bohort.


**A/N: J'ai écrit ça il y a un moment en réponse aux thèmes "jouer les marieuses" pour bingo-fr et "diplomate" pour 31-jours et je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais jamais posté sur ffnet. Donc voilà.**

**Comme d'habitude, ce texte suit le format des scénarios de la série tels qu'on les trouve en librairie.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Intérieur Nuit – Chambre de Guenièvre et Arthur – Arthur relit des parchemins tandis que Guenièvre brode.**

Guenièvre : Et du coup c'est demain que vous affrontez les Saxons ?

Arthur, ne levant pas les yeux de son parchemin : Mmmmh…

Guenièvre : Et vous avez pas peur ?

Arthur, totalement désintéressé : Non, non…

Guenièvre : Vous avez déjà combattu contre ceux-là ou c'est des nouveaux ?

Arthur, tournant enfin la tête vers Guenièvre : Non, mais, sans déconner, vous me faites quoi là ?

Guenièvre : Ben, je pose des questions, je m'intéresse à votre vie…

Arthur : Oui mais non. Pas envie. Pas maintenant. Je dois dézinguer une armée de Saxons demain, je peux pas me permettre de me pointer avec le mal de crâne du siècle.

**Générique**

**Première Partie**

**Extérieur Jour – En forêt – Arthur, Léodagan, Lancelot et Perceval**

Léodagan : Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces cons de Saxons. On va pas passer la journée à les attendre quand même !

Arthur, un sourcil levé : Ah ? Et vous proposez qu'on fasse quoi à la place ?

Léodagan : Non mais, évidemment qu'on va les attendre, moi je disais ça histoire de dire un truc.

Lancelot : C'est vrai qu'ils sont sacrément en retard, Sire. Nos éclaireurs avaient prévu qu'ils seraient là à l'aube, et il est déjà midi passé.

Arthur : Ouais, enfin, nos éclaireurs hein…

Perceval : Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé une jolie petite clairière et qu'ils ont décidé de s'y installer définitivement. C'est ce que je ferais, moi, à leur place.

Silence.

Léodagan : Peut-être qu'ils ont changé leurs plans en route. Ca serait pas la première fois.

Lancelot : Mais les éclaireurs…

Arthur : Les éclaireurs sont des tanches.

Perceval : Ou alors ils ont tous attrapé un rhume et préfèrent passer la journée au chaud.

Silence.

Arthur : Bon ben à tous les coups les éclaireurs se sont plantés, on rentre à Kaamelott, hein.

**Deuxième Partie**

**Extérieur Jour – Devant la Grande Porte – Arthur, Léodagan, Lancelot et Perceval ; Séli vient à leur rencontre, un air fâché sur le visage**

Léodagan : Putain j'aurais vraiment préféré les Saxons.

Séli, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Arthur : Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore manigancé, vous ?

Arthur, levant les yeux au ciel : Allez, quel reproche vais-je encore manger aujourd'hui ?

Séli : Non parce que, le fait que vous soyez un bon à rien qui n'attend qu'une occasion pour virer les seules personnes compétentes de son entourage de Kaamelott, ça a toujours été plus ou moins évident, mais là ? Vous êtes vraiment la pire des enflures !

Léodagan : Dieu sait que c'est pas mon genre de prendre sa défense à celui-là, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de le bassiner, là ? On revient de la bataille avec les Saxons, et il n'a pas fait de connerie notable.

Séli : Non.

Léodagan : Comment ça, « non » ?

Séli : Vous revenez pas de la bataille avec les Saxons, parce qu'elle n'a pas eu lieu.

Lancelot : Qu'est-ce que…

Séli : Elle n'a pas eu lieu parce que ce grand corniaud a revendu notre fille aux Saxons en échange de la paix !

**Troisième Partie**

**Intérieur Jour – La Salle du Trône – Arthur, Léodagan et Lancelot assis sur les sièges ; Bohort devant eux, l'air un peu coupable**

Lancelot : Vous imaginez bien que lorsque nous avons appris que la Reine avait été échangée contre la paix, nous avons bien cru à une très mauvaise blague.

Arthur : Et puis on s'est rappelé que vous nous aviez déjà fait le coup, une fois, y a pas si longtemps, avec ces satanés marais.

Léodagan : Alors nous on s'est dit, « Et si ce con de Bohort avait recommencé ? »

Arthur : Vous comprenez hein, c'est pas qu'on part tout de suite dans les accusations infondées, mais bon, on préfère être sûrs que vous n'avez pas été totalement inconscient une deuxième fois.

Bohort : Eh bien… Il m'a semblé que l'arrangement était un arrangement gagnant sur tous les tableaux et…

Léodagan : Ouais, donc en fait il est complètement con. Et après avoir fait les promoteurs, le voilà qui joue les marieuses. A quel moment vous allez vous décider à devenir un chevalier, bordel ?

Arthur : Gagnant sur tous les tableaux ? Purée mais c'est des Saxons qu'on parle, on leur file une dérouillée tous les mois, ça doit être la seule équipe du continent encore plus débile que la nôtre, ce qui est un sacré exploit, tout de même !

Bohort : C'est juste que… L'union nouvelle d'une importante femme du Royaume de Logres avec un chef barbare était un merveilleux prétexte pour une paix durable entre nos deux civilisations qui auraient pu mûrir et fructifier ensemble et…

Lancelot : Et la Reine ? Vous y avez pensé, à la Reine ? Elle n'est pas faite pour vivre avec des barbares !

Bohort : Elle a dit qu'honnêtement, elle n'avait rien contre le fait d'essayer. Elle s'est dit que peut-être le chef Saxon pourrait répondre à ses questions sans la traiter comme du poisson pourri…

**Générique de fin**

**Epilogue**

**Intérieur Nuit – Chambre de Guenièvre et Arthur – Arthur lit des parchemins ; Guenièvre se ronge les ongles**

Guenièvre : Merci d'être venu me chercher.

Arthur : Pour la dix-huitième fois, de rien. En plus si ça n'avait dépendu que de moi, hein…

Guenièvre : Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé mon nouvel époux, même temporaire, car il était tout à fait charmant, mais dormir dans la forêt… Honnêtement, je n'aurais pas pu.

Arthur : Bon ben ça va, vous y êtes pas dans la forêt, arrêtez de vous bouffer les doigts.

Guenièvre : Non, mais je m'inquiète pour lui… Et s'il avait le cœur brisé, et que pour se venger, il venait vous attaquer ?

**Fondu au noir**

Arthur : Ben on change rien au programme. On lui met la dérouillée qu'on était censés lui mettre ce matin.


End file.
